


Here Comes Trouble, Make It Double

by spinningthreads



Category: Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gaku's life is hard okay, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinningthreads/pseuds/spinningthreads
Summary: Set a nebulous sometime post-Lupat Kairi and Keiichirou meet a couple of former rangers. However, there may or may not be Opinions on whether or not it's a disaster in the making for Yano Kairi and Samezu Kai to be in the same room.





	Here Comes Trouble, Make It Double

"We used to do what you do," Samezu-san said, flopping down into the nearest coffee shop chair. "We fought the Orgs, back in 2001."

Keiichirou glanced at Kairi-kun, who shrugged. "I was two, then," he said, sprawling in his own seat and picking up the menu, flicking through it idly though Keiichirou did wonder if he was actually reading it. And given the way Washio-san had winced at hearing Kairi-kun's age he decided not to mention that he'd been seven at the time. It didn't seem particularly helpful.

Samezu-san, however, was leaning over to drape an arm around his shoulders. "It's okay, Gaku-san," he told him, the sugar-sweetness of his tone dripping sarcasm all over the honorific. "You've always been an old man, even when you were twenty-four. Don't worry about it."

"I don't want to hear that from you, kid."

Samezu-san just smiled beatifically. "I'm not nineteen anymore," he pointed out, and Keiichirou couldn't help his gaze flickering to Kairi-kun at that. He wondered if their respective age differences were meant to be a coincidence or not. "You can't call me a kid anymore."

"You never matured past nineteen," Washio-san retorted, swatting the arm away and glaring. "I'll call you a kid all I want."

Samezu-san just laughed at him, patting him on the shoulder with a touch that lingered just a moment longer than you'd expect. "He just turned forty one last week," he said in a loud whisper that was in no way meant to be discreet. "He's feeling a bit sensitive about it."

"You're not that far away from forty yourself," Washio-san muttered, folding his arms to glower at the other man.

"Not for another four years," Samezu-san replied cheerfully. "Hey, is the cake here any good? I haven't been here before."

"Neither have I," Keiichirou said. It had simply been the closest place they could talk in relative privacy. "Kairi-kun?"

"Nope. Can't be too bad though, Kei-chan, there's enough people in here."

The conversation turned towards the Ganglers and the Orgs from almost twenty years ago that Keiichirou only vaguely remembered, then onto lighter topics. Keiichirou narrowed his eyes at the way Washio-san watched Kairi-kun though, gaze flickering between him and Samezu-san with increasing dismay as the two of them chatted away. What was his problem?

"Two of them," Washio-san muttered under his breath. "There's two of them. This is a disaster."

Keiichirou was about to protest when Kairi-kun laughed and sent a sly grin in his direction that was reminiscent of Lupinred only without the malice of the early days. Samezu-san was giving Washio-san a similar look and now Keiichirou understood Washio-san's dismay. Kairi-kun didn't need a similar personality egging him on and he suspected that was Washio-san's opinion of Samezu-san as well.

It came as no surprise, at the end of the coffee and cake, that he and Washio-san were the ones left to pay while Kairi-kun strolled off with Samezu-san, the older man gesturing excitedly about... something.

"Two of them," Washio-san repeated glumly. "One was bad enough."

"Would you want him to be any different?" Keiichirou asked, unsure if he should say anything but saying it anyway because maybe it needed to be said, as much to himself as anyone else. For all that Kairi-kun could be frustrating and too sharp with his words, Keiichirou really wouldn't want him to be any different, though of course he wished Kairi-kun had never had to experience the tragedies that had led him here, to who he was now.

Washio-san sighed and closed his eyes, expression clouding over briefly at some remembered pain. "No," he replied. "I suppose not." He gave Keiichirou a sharp look and pointed a finger at his face. "And if you tell him I said that I will deny it to my last breath."

Keiichirou couldn't help the smile at that. "Understood."


End file.
